odontologigufandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Parodontal kausalbehandling - Litteraturseminarium 1
TP5OR1 – Litteraturseminarium 1 – Kliniska effekter av supra-gingival plack-kontroll Frågor 1. Cause related periodontal therapy consists of patient information, instructions in oral hygiene and scaling/rootplaning. Which part of the therapy do you consider to be the most important? Motivate your answer. Instruktioner i munhygien är det viktigaste, om patienten inte vet hur den kan hålla sin orala hygien på en bra nivå kommer de bara falla tillbaka in i sjukdom igen (gingivit och parodontit) pga ackumulering av supragingivalt plack. Detta då den subgingivala mikrofloran rekoloniseras vid närvaro av supragingivalt plack. 2. Discuss the effect of supra-gingival plaque control on: a) the sub-gingival microbiota in deep and shallow pockets Den subgingivala mikrofloran rekoloniseras vid närvaro av supragingivalt plack. De grundare fickorna (< 4mm) hade färre spiroketer och rörliga stavar I sig än de djupa (4-7 mm). Därför har supragingival plackkontroll en bättre effekt på grunda fickor än djupa. b) periodontal health in shallow and deep pockets Supragingival plackkontrol ledde till att: * Djupa fickor (4-5mm) minskade… * …Och att många av dem istället blev till grunda fickor (< 4mm) 3. Discuss the effect of mechanical cleaning in comparison to anti-microbial mouth rinse. Bästa sättet för att behandla interdental gingivit är genom tandborstning och interdental rengöring (ex tandstickor). Antimikrobiella ämnen, såsom klorhexidin, kan ej nå interdentalt och behandlar därför inte interdental gingivit. (Antimikrobiella ämnen såsom klorhexidin kan motverka gingivit på sites där det kan nå, dvs på buckala och lingual ytor (tidigare studier). 4. How frequent should supportive periodontal therapy (SPT) be performed in order to maintain a healthy periodontium? (after initial therapy). Motivate your answer in relation to plaque control level. (dvs hur ofta ska stödbehandling utföras för att pat ska botas från sin parodontit?) Det beror på: * Sjukdomens allvarlighet – djupare fickor kan följas mer noggrant än djupa fickor, då självutförd supragingival rengöring inte har lika god effekt på djupa fickor. * Patientens möjlighet/motivation att utföra god supragingival plackkontroll och därmed hålla placknivåerna nere. Corbet & Davies (1993) – “The role of supragingival plaque in the control of progressive periodontal disease” Varför studien utfördes * För att utreda orsakssamband mellan supragingivalt plack och parodontit. * Rollen som supragingival plack har på subgingival rekolonisation a Hur studien utfördes Systematisk litteraturöversikt på Cochrane och Pubmed. Huvudresultat och tolkningar Supragingival plackkontroll är i vissa fall inte lika effektivt i att motverka parodontit som när man också utför subgingival depuration. Supragingival plackkontroll motverkar gingivit. Rekolonisation av den subgingivala miljön påverkas av närvaro av supragingivalt plack. Hur resultaten kan användas kliniskt Supragingival plackkontroll kan användas för att behandla parodontit. Magnusson et al. (1984) – “Recolonization of a subgingival microbiota following scaling in deep pockets” Varför studien utfördes För att studera rekolonisation av den subgingivala mikrofloran efter subgingival depuration (på sites med parodontit och djupa fickor). Hur studien utfördes # 16 pat med parodontit valdes ut från Parodontologi-avd på Odontologen, Gbg. # Baseline undersökning. # Tittade på plack, gingivit, blödning vid sondering (BoP) och fickdjup (PPD) vid varje site (inte patient!). # Tog mikrobiologiska prover av subgingivala mikrofloran och tittade i mikroskop. # Pat fick info om hur plack och tandsten spelar roll i etiologin för parodontit. De fick även instruktioner i munhygien (tandborste, tandsticka och tandtråd). # Depuration av hela käken under ett par tillfällen. # Pat delades in i 2 grupper – Grupp A och B. # Group A – kontrollgruppen. Övervakades inte map självutförd plackkontroll, fick ingen information, instruktion eller feedback. De samlade på sig supragingivalt plack. # Group B – testgruppen. Återkallades ofta till kliniken för rengöring och instruktioner i munhygien. Sköljde också två gånger dagligen med klorhexidin (0,2%) i 1 minut. # Undersökte båda grupperna igen efter 2, 4, 8, 12 och 16 veckor. # Efter 16 veckor fick även Grupp A rengöring på klinik, instruktioner I munhygien och 0,2% klorhexidin. # Group B hade alltid samma upplägg under hela studien. # Studien fortsatte sedan i ytterligare 16 veckor. Den varade alltså totalt 32 veckor (16+16). Huvudresultat och tolkningar Ta bort plack (Figur 1) -> ta bort patologin -> mindre blödning vid sondering (Figur 2) och fickdjup (Figur 3). Subgingival depuration resulterade i: # Mindre blödning vid sondering (BoP) och fickdjup (PPD) # En minskning av de rörliga bakterierna I subgingivala mikrofloran. Närvaro av supragingivalt plack (Grupp A) resulterade i att den subgingivala mikrofloran rekoloniserades av spiroketer och rörliga stavar. De grundare fickorna (< 4mm) hade färre spiroketer och rörliga stavar I sig än de djupa (4-7 mm). Hur resultaten kan användas kliniskt Supragingivalt plack påverkar den subgingivala mikrofloran – närvaro av supragingivalt plack resulterar i en rekolonisation av den subgingivala mikrofloran. Pat måste rengöra supragingivalt för att subgingivalt plack inte ska rekolonisera. Dahlén et al. (1992) – “The effect of supragingival plaque control on the subgingival microbiota in subjects with periodontal disease” Varför studien utfördes För att titta på vilken effect plackkontroll (instruktioner i munhygien, supragingival scaling) har på den subgingivala mikrofloran och kliniska parametrar för parodontit under 2 år. Hur studien utfördes * 300 individer undersöktes för parodontala sjukdomar och följdes i 2 år. * Efter 2 år bjöds 80 av dessa individer in (40 med gingivit, 40 med parodontit). * 62 individer accepterade inbjudan. * Delades in I 2 grupper – grunda fickor och djupa fickor. * Tog mikrobiologiska prov av den subgingivala mikrofloran. * Deltagarna gick igenom ett kontrollerat munhygienprogram i 2 år som bestod av: # Supragingival scaling under de första 3 månaderna. # Tandborste, interdentalborste och tandstickor. # Instruktioner I munhygien gavs vid flera tillfällen. * Efter deltagarna gått igenom det 2 år långa munhygienprogrammet undersöktes de igen (kliniskt och mikrobiologiskt). Huvudresultat och tolkningar Fickor som var djupare än PPD 5 mm minskade inte (Figur 3). Antalet indivder och sites med P. gingivalis, A. actinomycetemcomitans (A.A.) minskade (Tabell 3). Supragingival plackkontrol ledde till att: * Djupa fickor (4-5mm) minskade… * …Och att många av dem istället blev till grunda fickor (< 4mm) Hur resultaten kan användas kliniskt Patienter kan behandla fickor upp till 5mm själva med supragingival plackkontroll. Djupare fickor kan behöva rengöras professionellt av oss som behandlare. Caton et al. (1993) –” Comparison between mechanical cleaning and an antimicrobial rinse for the treatment and prevention of interdental gingivitis” Varför studien utfördes För att jämföra effekten som * Munskölj: antimikrobiell munskölj (0,12% klorhexidin) + tandborstning * Mekanisk rengöring: interdental rengöring (tandstickor) + tandborstning * Kontrollgrupp: tandborstning har på interdental gingivit. Hur studien utfördes # 92 män undersöktes vid baseline # Blödningstendens (gingivit) undersöktes genom att sätta in en tandsticka av trä interdentalt. # Deltagarna fick instruktioner i munhygien och scaling + polering. # Delades sedan in i 3 olika grupper (munskölj, mekanisk, kontroll). # Undersöktes månadsvis under 3 månader map blödning. # Statistisk analys av resultaten Huvudresultat och tolkningar Mekanisk rengöring gav en minskning i antal blödande ytor jämfört med baseline (Tabell 2) Ingen signifikant minskning för de andra 2 grupperna (munskölj och kontrollgrupp) (Tabell 2). Fulla effekten av mekanisk rengöring sågs efter 2 månader (Tabell 3). Hur resultaten kan användas kliniskt Bästa sättet för att behandla interdental gingivit är genom tandborstning och interdental rengöring (ex tandstickor). Antimikrobiella ämnen, såsom klorhexidin, kan ej nå interdentalt och behandlar därför inte interdental gingivit. (Antimikrobiella ämnen såsom klorhexidin kan motverka gingivit på sites där det kan nå, dvs på buckala och lingual ytor (tidigare studier).